haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Landforms of Haiti
Massif: a compact group of mountains, especially one that is separate from other groups. Massif de la Hotte ('' Hood Mountain Range ) On the western half of Haiti's southern peninsula, the scenic Massif de la Hotte mountain range is surrounded by water on three sides. Peaks in this range rise dramatically out of the sea to altitudes of over 4,000 feet. The highest summit in the range, Pic Macaya, reaches 7,700 feet. 'Massif de la Selle' ( Saddle Mountain Range ) East of the Massif de la Hotte, the Massif de la Selle mountains extend from the base of the southern peninsula into the Dominican Republic, where they become known as the Sierra de Baoruco. The Massif de la Selle contains Haiti's highest point, Pic la Selle, also known as Chaine de la Selle, measured at 8,792 feet. '''Massif du Nord' (Northern Mountain Range) On Haiti's northern peninsula, the Massif du Nord range extends from the country's northwestern tip eastward into the Dominican Republic, where they're called the Cordillera Central. Summits in the Haitian portion of this chain average around 4,000 feet. Central Mountains In between the Massif du Nord and the Massif de la Selle, Haiti's mainland is strewn with relatively smaller but still substantial mountain ranges. The Montagnes Noires extend south from the Massif du Nord, with elevations around 2,000 feet. To their southwest, the Chaine des Matheux and the Montagnes du Trou d'Eau peter out into the Cul-de-Sac plain. The Trou d'Eau chain forms a mountain range in the center of Haiti. It constitutes the eastern extension of the Chain of Matheux and an offshoot of the Sierra de Neiba in the Dominican Republic. These mountains rise to the northeast of Trou-Caïman Lake and extend from north-west to south-east. The chain culminates at 638 meters (2,125 ft.) above sea level. The Trou d'Eau range is largely underforested. Cul-de-Sac Lying to the north of the Massif de la Selle and the south of the Chaine des Matheux and the Montagnes du Trou d'Eau, the Cul-de-Sac plain contains Haiti's capital, Port-au-Prince. This narrow, horizontal strip measures about 7 miles from north to south and 20 miles from east to west. Plaine de l'Artibonite The Artibonite River cuts through Haiti's central mountains, forming a lush, fertile valley. The longest river in the country, the Artibonite often floods during the wet season, bringing nutrient-rich sediment washed down from upstream to the surrounding countryside. Central Plateau Haiti's Central Plateau separates the Massif du Nord from the Montagnes Noires. This flat but elevated area runs in a northwest-to-southeast direction for 52 miles to the Dominican border. It averages about 18 miles wide. List of extreme points in Haiti NORTH Notthernmost point: Voute l'Eglise, Tortuga Island Notthernmost mainland point: Desroulin, Port-de-Paix Northernmost commune: Tortuga Northernmost communal section: 2e Mare Rouge, LTT EAST Easternmost point: Ti Palma, CLS Easternmost commune: Cerca-la-Source Easternmost communal section: Lamielle, CLS SOUTH Southernmost point: Pointe l'Abacou, SJS Southernmost commune: Saint-Jean-du-Sud Southernmost communal section: Trichet, SJS WEST Westernmost point: Navassa Island Westernmost mainland point: Cap des Irois, Les Irois Westernmost commune: Les Irois Westernmost communal section: Matador, LEZ Sources http://traveltips.usatoday.com/famous-landforms-haiti-59326.html https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaîne_du_Trou_d%27Eau Category:Haiti Category:Geography of Haiti